


these are the nights that never die

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Stardew Valley AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: Tap, tap, tap, tap was almost all Emma Nolan heard anymore. The tapping of her computer as she wrote a report for her boss. The sound of it filling up her ears and her brain like some sort of infection. She could barely think, every sound her mind conjured was replaced by the incessant tapping of her desktop. She opened up her drawer and stared at the letter her grandma had sent her a month ago. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, rereading the words.‘if city life ever gets too draining. If it ever burns you out, I’m always here to bake you some warm cookies and cocoa if you promise me you know how to make a few market runs and put your hand into some farm work.’Emma looked up, at the grey walls of the office’s bullpen. Warm cookies and cocoa sounded pretty good right now.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Greg/Kevin (The Prom Musical)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

_ Dearest Emma, _

_ How’s the city life? I’ll be honest, you should be receiving this around a sad time. I know it’s been a rough year since Grandpa passed, but I decided now was as good a time as any to send you this letter. Your grandfather wanted you to feel alive, to feel bright. He also wanted to bring Edgewater alive more so than anything. He did this through his cozy little farm and the friends we both made in the town. I’m getting old, Emma. It’s not easy to run the farm I won’t say I’m not trying. My point is, I’d like to invite you to move to Edgewater, if city life ever gets too draining. If it ever burns you out, I’m always here to bake you some warm cookies and cocoa if you promise me you know how to make a few market runs and put your hand into some farm work. This place was your grandpa’s dream, and now that he’s gone I want to help it come true, and I’d love to do that with the help of my granddaughter. Now don’t think of this as an obligation- if you don’t want to come live over here just write back and I’ll drag Greg out by the ear to lend me a hand. I just want to offer it to you, though. I feel like life in a rural town is something a girl like you would enjoy. I love you always, and who knows? There are a lot of girls out in the valley. No, I’m just kidding. Maybe. Love you! _

_ -Gran _

* * *

_ Tap, tap, tap, tap _ was almost all Emma Nolan heard anymore. The tapping of her computer as she wrote a report for her boss. The sound of it filling up her ears and her brain like some sort of infection. She could barely think, every sound her mind conjured was replaced by the incessant tapping of her desktop. She opened up her drawer and stared at the letter her grandma had sent her a month ago. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, rereading the words.

‘ _ if city life ever gets too draining. If it ever burns you out, I’m always here to bake you some warm cookies and cocoa if you promise me you know how to make a few market runs and put your hand into some farm work.’ _

Emma looked up, at the grey walls of the office’s bullpen. Warm cookies and cocoa sounded pretty good right now.

* * *

“Only took you a month to decide, Emma.” Her grandma, Betsy, joked, walking through the house to set down Emma’s bags in her room.

“Well, at this point, I’d break my back farming to get away from Joja Inc.” Emma laughed.

“Funny you mention that company. About a week after I sent you the letter, one of the people from that company came here with her daughter to open up a store.” Betsy noted. Emma groaned, flopping down on her bed.

“I can’t escape that hellhole.” She grumbled.

“You know what you can do? Pick me up some Parsnip seeds from the store. Gives you an opportunity to meet the town and help this old woman out.” 

Emma smiled tiredly. “Grandma, I just took a five hour bus ride to get here. I’m not leaving until I get those five hours back.” She chuckled before kicking off her sneakers to drift off to sleep, trying to ignore her grandmothers comment about how she probably slept that bus ride anyways.

* * *

Emma was staring at the pavement as she strolled through town, ignoring curious but well-meant glances from the people of Edgewater. She could tell that in a small town like this, people would stare when a new person would arrive. How could they not? It didn’t look like a lot of interesting things happened here. Either way, Emma liked the warm, cozy feeling the entire valley radiated. She got lost in her thoughts, wrapped up in a new surrounding that she didn’t notice she stopped until someone was talking.

“I haven’t seen you around Edgewater before.” Emma looked up to see a significantly less-casual looking girl in front of her. She didn’t fit in amongst the locals around here, but nevertheless her dark curls and warm smile seemed to enchant Emma. “I’m Alyssa Greene, I’ve only been here a few weeks.”

Despite the fact it was definitely rude to stare, Emma couldn’t form words so she was left doing just that. Staring, waiting for words to form. Absentmindedly, she kicked weakly at the dirt as they did.

“Uhm, Emma Nolan. I live on Nolan farm uh, I think west of here. I moved here yesterday.” Emma smiled brightly. “Nice to meet you.”

“You going to the store? I’m assuming from the money?” Alyssa asked, looking towards Emma’s hand. Emma dumbly nodded and followed her gaze.

“Parsnip seeds. Wanna come?”

Alyssa smiled. “Yea.”

* * *

“You have any friends in the valley? My grandma says I should meet new people.” Emma commented on their way back from the store.

“Oh, uhm.” Alyssa stopped and rubbed the back of her neck. “Not yet? My mom kinda doesn’t have the best reputation, and I think it passed to me.”

“Why? What’d your mom do?” Emma tilted her head. 

Alyssa wrung her hands together nervously, avoiding Emma’s gaze like she was going to confess to some horrible secret. “She kind of runs the market on the other side of town. Joja. She wants to just take all the cozy out of this town to make money. She’s trying to buy out the community center and I think Hawkins might give in soon. I think this towns really nice how it is. The city sucks and I was so happy when my mom said I’d be able to get away from it.” She admitted. “Sorry.”

Emma stood still for a minute, contemplating. Then she smiled and adjusted her straw hat. “The city sure does suck, doesn’t it? I’m sorry anybody judges you for your moms work.” 

They entered a brief silence, of smiling warmly at each other. Then, Alyssa spoke. “Am I gonna see you around town tomorrow?” She raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Emma grinned, waving goodbye before turning around to walk the rest of the way.

* * *

That night, after the parsnip was planted, and the scarecrow was put out, after the birds had stopped chirping, Emma sat on the steps of the house porch. Illuminated only by the lantern on the banister, she stared at the still trees and rocks. Leaves rustling gently in the nighttime wind. Thoughts of her old job at the constricting office left her mind. Replaced with the good feeling bubbling inside her heart, both in where she is now, and the friend she’s made. 

Emma realized she didn’t miss Joja Inc. one bit. Though maybe some people there weren’t too bad. She only wishes the people of Edgewater also realized Alyssa wasn’t that bad.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no not homestuck Egbert I even added an extra g to make sure you all know I'm not talking about the homestuck one its not the homestuck one it's the animal crossing one

Emma was up earlier than she thought she should be. Maybe it was because she was so used to waking up at five-thirty when she was with Joja, but she was up before the sun was. Instead of a roosters crow signaling the start of the day, it was the crack of a tree falling. 

“For a city girl, you sure know how to wake people up when they  _ shouldn’t be awake _ .” Betsy called out, opening the door. She squinted at Emma, definitely not happy her granddaughters tree-chopping woke her up so early.

“I’m collecting wood for Kevin so he doesn’t need to chop any down once I go over there. His shop opens at nine.”

“I know this town's schedule, Emma. You’ve only been here a week.”

Emma chuckled and smiled, wiping the sweat off her forehead with her arm. She walked back to the porch, picking up her straw hat. “I’m gonna change. I don’t feel like talking to Alyssa while wearing a sweated-up tank top.”

A smile danced on Betsy’s lips as she leaned on the banister, an eyebrow raised. “What  _ is  _ the deal with that Alyssa girl, hm?

Emma rolled her eyes. “Oh shut it, you.” Then, she walked inside.

* * *

“Gran wanted to get a barn, but I said we oughta start with a chicken coop, because before my grandpa passed he started building one. Gran says I can name the first two. I’m naming the first Harold, and the second Eggbert.” Emma mentioned one time while strolling through Edgewater with Alyssa.

“Why those names?” Alyssa asked, snatching Emma’s hat off her head and placing it on her own. 

“Well, Harold is kind of in memorial to my grandpa. That was his name. I thought it would be insensitive to name a goddamn  _ chicken  _ after him at first but thinking back I kind of think it’s exactly what he would’ve wanted.” Emma smiled softly. “And I’m naming the other one Eggbert because he’s my favorite  _ Animal Crossing  _ villager.”

Alyssa chuckled. “So Kevin’s working on it right now?” 

“Yea, I’m gonna get over there and help him out later. I’m exhausted, though. So I was thinking, if you don’t have some really important Joja stuff to do..” Emma nodded towards the saloon. Alyssa grinned, stepping to the side. She gestured to the door with one hand. 

“After you.”

* * *

“You know, I’d love to see you chop down a tree someday.” Alyssa waggled her eyebrows, sipping her drink.

Emma chuckled. “Angie, cut her off.” She said to the bartender. Angie just shook her head and laughed.

“Nolan, she’s only had one drink.”

“Exactly.” Emma grinned, turning her head to look at Alyssa. Alyssa returned the smile, and it was nice seeing her relax. Emma hasn’t known Alyssa for long, but she could tell the girl was always tense. Especially around her mother's store, or her mother in general. Emma didn’t know how, but she knew moments like these- where Alyssa was relaxed and able to just be in the moment with her, when Alyssa laughed and grinned- those were rare moments. Emma was planning to cherish them. Then, Alyssa gently rested her head on Emma’s shoulder, mumbling ‘Let me know if my moms coming in’ to whoever was listening. Emma smiled.

* * *

“You know what I’d name a chicken if I could?” Alyssa called out, sitting on the side of the Nolan farmhouse porch.

“What?” Emma laughed, stepping away from the half finished chicken coop. Kevin raised an eyebrow and watched in curiosity.

“River. It just stuck out to me” Alyssa grinned proudly, and Emma guessed she was still tipsy from their trip to the bar. “Uh, what about you, Kevin?” She added.

“Hayden!” Kevin replied cheerfully, before continuing his hammering.

“... Why Hayden?” Emma tilted her head, leaning against the porch banister.

“It’s my sister’s name! Oh, don’t tell her, but she’s my favorite sister.” Kevin smiled.

“Oh, you have another one?” Emma asked. Kevin shook his head ‘no’. Emma gave him a confused look, glanced at Alyssa, who seemed equally confused, and then shrugged. She picked up her hammer and went back to working on the coop.

* * *

“And it’s done.” Emma grinned cheekily. “Hope you didn’t swoon too hard over our hard work, Greene.” She joked, but Alyssa still blushed.

“Somehow, I kept the swooning to a minimum.” Alyssa laughed.

Kevin was packing up. “You should wake up early tomorrow and buy those chickens.” 

“That implies I didn’t just spend all of my money on hiring you to build a chicken coop with me.”

“Wanna 40% discount? My moms won't be too happy but I can say it’s because we split the work.” Kevin smiled, sitting on the edge of the coop. 

“I might just take you up on that offer.” Emma held her hand out for a high five which Kevin gladly accepted with an even bigger smile than before. Then she walked inside and emerged with the money she owed him. 

“Alright, see you Nolan!” Kevin took it and walked off, waving as he did so. “Call me when you need a barn.”

“I will.” Emma smiled, then she turned to Alyssa. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Alyssa raised an eyebrow, chuckling. “You’re saying that a few hours late.”

Emma blushed, and grinned. “How long do you have to stay? I still need some money and I was wondering how much farm work you would be willing to help me with.”

“Unfortunately, I have a shift at Jojamart. I’d ask you to visit but I don’t want to subject you to that.”

“I wouldn’t want to subject me to that either. See you tomorrow, then?” Emma smiled.

“Yea.” Alyssa paused for a second, scanning the farm area for another person. She didn’t know why, maybe anxiety? When she was sure Betsy was (probably) not staring out the window, she leaned in and gave Emma a tight hug. Emma blushed, but hugged back. 

“Emma! Dinner!” Betsy called out. So apparently Betsy  _ was  _ staring out the window. Emma pulled away and grinned sheepishly, excusing herself. Alyssa watched her hang her straw hat on the end of the banister before running inside. Then she smiled softly to herself and walked away herself.

* * *

Emma sat in her room, gazing at the ceiling. Then she stood up and looked out the window towards the chicken coop, illuminated only by two lanterns. Her eyes darted to the place Alyssa had hugged her, and she sighed softly, letting her head fall in her arms. A smile might of made its way onto her face too.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a soft chapter gang!

“This is the community center?” Emma tilted her head. The man next to her shook his head solemnly.

“It was. Now Veronica Greene wants to turn it into a warehouse. I don’t have that much energy left to keep combating it and trying to bring back this mess.”

Emma looked at the torn down building, then to Mayor Tom Hawkins. She envisioned what it must have looked like before it was abandoned. Suddenly she was focusing on her hands as she contemplated her next words. 

“I can work on it. I can help bring this back, I-” Emma paused. “I can do it, if you’ll let me?”

Hawkins smiled. “I’d like that, Emma Nolan. Edgewater would like that. You don’t have to though. I’m selling this place to Joja the next time someone gets one of their membership cards.”

Emma smiled. “I’ll have to work fast then.”

* * *

“So Harolds the sleepy one, and Eggbert has a lust for blood?” Alyssa asked, scooting closer to Emma as protection from the chicken which she was  _ sure  _ was staring at her.

“Well, they’re chickens, so they pretty much both have a lust for blood. But Eggbert is especially fascinated with it.” Emma smiled.

“I could never have chickens that could kill me in my sleep, but it’s worth it for eggs I guess?” Alyssa chuckled. Emma grinned and nodded. 

“Speaking of eggs, the festival is coming in a few days. You happen to be participating?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Part of me feels bad that I’m not going to let the little kids win the egg hunt. But another part of me is competitive.” Alyssa nodded. “So, yea.” 

“I guess I’ll be wiping the floor with you at egg collecting, Greene.”

“I guess I’ll be laughing at you when you lose, Nolan.” Alyssa smiled, bumping their shoulders. Aside from making Emma laugh, the gesture also made her realize how incredibly close the two were right now. Either way, she still managed to stammer out a “We’ll see.” before the two went back to watching the chicks.

* * *

“Are you sure you really want to participate in an egg hunt considering the fact the five of you are all grown adults?” Hawkins asked, gesturing to the children. 

“Positive.” Emma grinned. She looked towards Alyssa and Kevin, as well as his sister Hayden and two other villagers, Shelby and Nick. She probably should’ve taken the small children into consideration, but then again, she was raised by Betsy Nolan.

* * *

So, they both lost.

To Kevin Shield, nonetheless. Who knew the man had a skill of sniffing out painted eggs? Either way, Alyssa got in second and left Emma in third. The two were now eating  _ edible  _ eggs that didn’t consist of a toxic-paint coating for dinner on the porch of Emma’s house. The only light came from the moon and the dim lamp that Betsy always set out on the bannister.

“Technically, I did win more than you did, so I think I should get a prize.” Alyssa grinned. 

“The actual  _ prize  _ was a straw hat. I already have a straw hat anyways, so I only realized after the competition that I didn’t care about winning.” Emma noted.

“Then-” Alyssa leaned towards Emma, and before the other could react, she snatched the hat off the blonde’s head. “Let me wear your hat for a day.” Emma smiled.

“I guess.” She chuckled, because she’d give her a thousand straw hats to see that grin on Alyssa’s face right now. “Seems fair, after all.” 

Alyssa’s expression softened, looking down at the straw hat in her hands. Her grin dropped, lost in thought.

Emma frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Eventually, I don’t know what, but I’ll have to leave Edgewater. For all I know it could be next month, or next week. My mom says she's staying until she gets Mayor Hawkins to sign over the old community center, but who knows if she’ll give up on it and just make me leave anyways?” Alyssa looked up, at the stars illuminating the night sky. “You don’t see these in the city, Emma. These stars, this stillness and nature. Sure it’s nice being surrounded by opportunity but this is the perfect life for me. The life you’re living now. When you wake up and only have to worry about, once they’re grown, getting the eggs from the chickens and eventually milk from cows. From chopping down wood and collecting rocks and selling it for money. Where you need to work for your food, but in the most exciting way. I’ve never gotten to live that life, but you, Em? You’re just getting started. You’ve only been here for almost two weeks, but this is the rest of your life.” Alyssa sighed. “I wish I could live it with you.”   
  


Emma blinked at her, and her cheeks flared up. “What?”

Alyssa processed her words. “Wait, no, not like that, I-” She groaned in embarrassment and held her face in her hands. “I mean alongside you, not like I wouldn’t one day maybe- I mean- Oh god I’m just making this worse.” Emma smiled at Alyssa’s rambling.

“You’re fine, Alyssa. What time do you have to be home?” Emma asked.

“It’s like, eight right now, right? She’d want me to be home by nine, but you know what? I think I can make an excuse to stay later.” Alyssa smiled. “I’ll think of one eventually.”

“If you’re sure you won't get in trouble, come inside.” Emma smiled, standing up and opening the door to her home. 

Alyssa couldn’t say no to spending time with Emma even if she wanted to.

* * *

“I’m not complaining about  _ The Queen of Sauce _ , I’m sure it’s a very good show, but I’d kill for this TV to have Cartoon Network.” Emma commented, sitting criss cross on her bed. When she didn’t get a response, she looked to the side. “‘Lys-” she paused once she realized two very important facts. One, It was almost three in the morning, and two, Alyssa had just fallen asleep. In her bed. Emma knew she  _ should  _ wake her up. The best possible option for both of them was to wake her up. But with how peaceful Alyssa looked, all Emma could do was gently take the straw hat off her friends head and put it on her bedpost before tucking the other girl in. Then, Emma laid down, making sure to face away from Alyssa and flicking off the tv. Soon, she found herself drifting to sleep as well.

But if in the morning, Alyssa and Emma woke up, realizing they’d somehow found their way into eachothers arms in their sleep? Well, they’d call it an accident, and who can blame them for an accident?

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the flower dance :)

“Are you Barry Glickman?” Emma piped up nervously, tapping the man in front of her on the shoulder. He turned.

“In the flesh.” The man- Barry, grinned. “You must be Emma Nolan, yes? Your grandma mentioned it to me one day over tea that you’ve moved in.”

“Yea, that’s me. Speaking of my gran, she said you were good with fashion? The Flower Dance is coming up and I really want to look my best but I don’t know the first thing about what to wear.”   
  


Barry chuckled. “Well, duckling, are you trying to impress a boy at the dance?”

Emma’s thoughts drifted to Alyssa. “Not a  _ boy _ .” She said absentmindedly.

“A girl?” Barry said nonchalant, like the concept of Emma possibly being gay wasn’t even slightly surprising.

“Ye- no, no. I mean, I do like girls but I’m not- I just want to make a good first impression on the town.”

Barry smiled knowingly, but didn’t push. “Well, take a step back dearie, and let me mentally work something out. I do have a couple dresses I could let you try.” He said, rubbing his chin in thought. “Alright, I have an idea for you. Can I stop by your grandma's house later to drop the dresses off? I’m assuming she doesn’t have a problem with a middle-aged gay man giving you dresses to wear to a dance. Also she bakes the most  _ excellent  _ hoosier pie.”

“Sounds like a plan, thank you Barry!” Emma grinned, waving goodbye to him. 

* * *

“Oh, Emma, you look wonderful.” Her grandmother smiled. Barry’s hands were clasped together in excitement, his eyes sparkling.

Emma smiled nervously. She couldn’t lie, the pale blue dress was pretty, but.. not on her. She didn’t feel as beautiful as the two said she looked. It was itchy and uncomfortable but Barry had gone through all the trouble of getting it for her for  _ free  _ so who was she to say she didn’t like it? 

“You’ll look so great at the dance tomorrow. Maybe we need to make some adjustments to show off your shoulders, you have wonderful shoulders.” Barry smiled softly, resting his hands on hers gently. “Emma, you’re going to be wonderful.” He took a step back and clapped once. “Alright!” He turned to Betsy. “So, who’s her girlfriend?”   
  


“I don’t have-” Emma tried to interject.

“I think she may have a hint of a like for Greene’s daughter, Alyssa.” Betsy said casually.

“I do not have-”

“Aw, that’s adorable!” Barry said, finally deciding to stop ignoring Emma and turning to the girl. “Alyssa is going to fall in love with you.”

“I’m not trying to impress Alyssa-” Emma squinted at him. 

“Of course, of course.” Barry said sarcastically. “And I’m heterosexual.”

Emma sighed.

* * *

“You know, you still owe me my hat back.” Emma commented, sitting on a bench next to Alyssa. 

“You’ll have to kill me for it.” Alyssa grinned, letting her hand reach up to grip the straw hat on her head.   
  


“Well, I mean, it’s just a hat. You’re worth a lot more to me than a hat.” Emma smiled, leaning backwards against the cool wood of the seat.

“Aw, Em.” Alyssa smiled softly.

“Please don’t tell me you’re flustered at the fact I said you’re better than a hat.” Emma deadpanned. “It’s like, the weakest compliment ever.”

Alyssa grinned. “Anything you say makes me happy.” Now it was Emma’s turn to be flustered. 

“You ready for tomorrow? The dance?” Emma asked, switching the topic.

“Yea, I just wish I could actually dance with someone. But you’re my only friend, and there’s no way my mom would let me dance with a  _ girl _ . Even though it would be platonically. Even though I don’t even know if you-” Alyssa cleared her throat. “I mean, my mom doesn’t even know that I like, uhm..” She trailed off. “Y’know.”

“Oh.” Emma said. She didn’t want Alyssa to think she was judging her- she was gay too. She just froze up because for some reason she felt this surge of joy at the fact she wasn’t the only one. She only remembered to speak when Alyssa opened her mouth to talk again and Emma could tell it was going to be an apology that wasn’t needed. “Me too!” Emma stammered out. “I mean, I like girls too. My grandma knows, and my parents reluctantly know.” She chuckled. “But it sucks your moms like that. I bet it’ll be fun anyways, even if you’re just watching.”

Alyssa smiled calmly at her, before looking up to watch the clouds. They stayed in comfortable silence like that, just staring at the sky or eachother, as just them. With no responsibilities. 

To them, just being near each other was euphoria.

* * *

“Emma!” A voice called out, and the girl in question stopped her mingling with Barry, Angie, and the town doctor, Trent to turn around. Her breath caught in her throat.

There was Alyssa Greene, in a yellow floral sundress and, who would’ve guessed, Emma’s straw hat. Her smile was infectious, and frankly she looked gorgeous. Emma’s face went red, as a specific thought hit her mind that she desperately wanted to push away. Just one, simple word, and for only knowing Alyssa for just about two months now, it scared her. But she couldn’t be sure about anything yet. Before she knew it, Barry had coughed and nudged her towards Alyssa, and Emma’s feet were moving out of her control.

“Hi.” Emma said softly, once she was face to face with her friend.

“Hi. You look nice.” Alyssa tilted her head. 

“Yea, you look..” Emma smiled. “Beautiful.”

There was a beat of silence, before Alyssa heard a cough from behind her. “Oh! Emma, this is my mother.” She stepped to the side, and there stood Veronica Greene. Manager of the Joja mart in Edgewater. Probably the person Emma hoped she’d never have to meet for a multitude of reasons.

“Hello, Emma. Alyssa’s told me alot about her best friend. I’m in charge of the JojaMart across town, I’m sure you’ve heard?” Mrs. Greene smiled, putting a hand out to shake.

Emma did, and then gave her a nervous smile. “Yes, I’ve heard about it. I come from the city and used to actually work at a Joja office building.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alyssa perk an eyebrow, and Emma processed she’d never actually  _ said  _ she worked for Joja before, just that she’d quit her old job for here. “I left because my gran needed help over on her farm here in Edgewater.” 

“Oh, that’s lovely. I was going to ask if you’d like to get a membership card for our company but I’m assuming you have?”

Emma did, at one point. But she’d cancelled the subscription the second she quit the company. Still, she lied straight through her teeth. “Yea. Sorry.”

“Mom, please don’t make this about business. We’re here to relax. Not infringe on random townsfolk in the middle of nowhere.” Alyssa laughed slightly.

Emma smiled. “I don’t mind.” She looked at Alyssa, then at her hat on top of the girls head. Alyssa’s eyes widened and she blushed, before reaching to take it off, but Emma gently reached out and caught her wrist. “I don’t mind that either.” By the time she’d looked back at where Mrs. Greene had been, the woman was gone, off trying to convince some other townsfolk to get a Joja subscription, Alyssa’s mothers persistence made both girls laugh. 

Even if she couldn’t dance with Alyssa, this day couldn’t be bad when she had her friend right by her side.

* * *

Emma was back in her flannel and jeans and without her straw hat (Alyssa still had it, not that Emma minded) and she was currently looking through the old community center. Her mind couldn’t focus on the darkness or dirt or how the hell she’d even get this place up and running again. All she could think about was Alyssa. How adorable she looked in Emma’s hat, how she took Emma’s breath away earlier. Then she turned when a noise passed her. She was sure she heard something-  _ saw  _ something in the corner of her eye. She raised an eyebrow, turning her flashlight and jumping back because something  _ was _ there. A little creature who vaguely looked like an.. Apple? It looked familiar, nevertheless.

“Have I seen you before, little buddy?” Emma asked, kneeling down. The creature made a noise which Emma certainly couldn’t understand. But it seemed friendly. Emma smiled softly, sitting criss cross. “...You’re called Junimo’s right? I remember Hawkins mentioning you. You’re harmless, I think?” She tilted her head. “I’ve got to get going, little guy. But I’ll ask Hawkins about you later, alright? I’ll see you tomorrow.” Emma cautiously stood up. When she got out of the community center she laughed at whatever event just occurred. “God, Alyssa would love to hear about this-” She paused.

She couldn’t tell Alyssa, though. The community center being like this- a  _ mess _ is the entire reason Alyssa hasn’t left yet. If Emma told Alyssa she was trying to get rid of the only reason she was in Edgewater- her friend would hate her. So no, Emma wasn’t going to tell her about the little creature she’d found in the center- or that she was even trying to fix it.

Emma wasn’t about to lose someone close to her. Not someone like Alyssa. 

* * *

“Hey, Greg?” Emma spoke into the phone, pacing back and forth across her porch. “You should visit. You know that? You should visit gran, and I. It would be really cool, really nice, really-”

“ _ What’s wrong? _ ” Her cousin said on the other line, because he knew her better than anyone. At this point, Emma was sure Greg knew her better than she did.

“I might, maybe, have made a mistake.”

“ _..Elaborate? _ ”

Emma took a gulp. “So I made a friend. Her name’s Alyssa. I’ve only known her for about two months.”

Greg chuckled on the other line. “ _ And? _ ”

Emma took a shaky sigh, looking up at the stars as she found herself so often doing. Her mind had been filled with Alyssa all day. Every thought drifted back to the girl, every second she spent alone she wished the girl was beside her.

“I like her, a lot.” 

There was a beat of silence. “.. _ Do you love her? _ ” Greg asked softly.

Emma thought back to that night Alyssa had fallen asleep at her house, how she’d woken up with Alyssa in her arms. 

“Yea. I think I do.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GREGORY


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for mention/conversation about a deceased family member
> 
> (also the rating changed from general to teen and up but that's just bc of a sex joke)

About a month after her phone call, her cousin finally gave in and visited for a week. Mainly to see his family but making fun of Emma’s little crush was a nice little bonus.

“You named the chicken Eggbert?” Greg asked, tilting his head.

“Yup.” Emma grinned, crossing her arms proudly.

Greg paused. “Like the homestuck character?”

“What- no.” Emma squinted. “After the Animal Crossing character, thank you very much.”

“She shouldn’t be allowed to name anything, right?” A voice chimed from behind them. The two turned around to find Alyssa, in a tank top with Emma’s straw hat proudly set on her head. Emma smiled once she spotted her.

“Hey, ‘Lys.” Emma gave her a little wave. Alyssa smiled softly in return.

“‘Lys..” gears turned in Gregs head. “Oh, you’re Emma’s friend she won't shut up about!”

“Greg.” Emma nudged him in the shoulder. “Be quiet.” Greg waggled his eyebrows at her knowingly and then stood up, walking over to Alyssa and putting his hand out to shake.

“Gregory Nolan. Emma’s cousin who’s worse at farming than her but better at common sense.” 

Alyssa chuckled, shaking his hand. “Alyssa Greene. And I wouldn’t doubt that.” She looked over his shoulder. “No offense, Em.”

“Offense taken.” Emma huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “Anyways, now that it’s summer, I’m gonna force Greg to help me collect money to build a barn. I’m gonna get a cow named Bell.”

“Do I want to ask?” Alyssa tilted her head, walking over to her friend.

“Cow Bell.” Emma smiled cheekily. 

“Oh, you idiot.”

“I second that.” Greg grinned, patting his cousin on the back.

Emma rolled her eyes.

* * *

Emma kneeled and placed down a bunch of vegetables outside a hut in the rundown building she’d tasked herself with repairing. “And then, once I get a few more flowers, the Junimos take them and help a little with rebuilding the community center.” She nodded. Greg blanked.

“Emma, I think this town made you crazy.” He deadpanned. “Why can’t you tell Alyssa about this again?”  
  


“Because once this is fixed she’ll have to leave. This isn’t easy for me, Greg. But this is a town, and everyone here has their own lives, and Mrs. Greene infringing on them isn’t something I’ll stand for. Even if it means I have to lose…” Emma trailed off, looking sadly at the materials she was putting down. “Let’s go, for now. Maybe you’ll get to see a Junimo another day.” She mumbled 

“Hey.” Greg said softly. “Alyssa’s an adult, if you could persuade her-” he paused. “She could stay.”  
  


“I’m not gonna make her choose between Edgewater and her mother.” Emma smiled sadly. “That’s not my job.”

Greg sighed, not quite knowing what to say. Instead, he put out his hand for Emma. “Let’s go home, ask Gran for cookies?” he smiled.  
  


Emma took his hand, and smiled right back.

* * *

“This is gonna take about three days. You sure you can have the money by friday? We can start work then.” Hayden said, looking at the area. Meanwhile, Kevin was blindly kicking at dirt.

“Yea, I have this guy to help me with selling crops, so we should get it on time.” Emma smiled, looking at her cousin. Kevin turned his head to look towards Greg aswell. Then he marched over and stuck out a hand.

“Kevin Shield. I built your cousin's chicken coop.” He said proudly. Greg raised an eyebrow and smiled, a light blush coming up to his face. Then, he shook Kevins hand.

“Greg Nolan. You free later?” While the two conversed, Emma and Hayden made scared and confused eye contact. 

* * *

“They did what?”

“Yea, I’m ninety percent sure my cousin is gonna start dating Kevin.” Emma said blankly.

Alyssa let out an infectious laugh, and Emma couldn’t help but grin. “EIther way, I need to get money for the barn by friday. I’m just happy my grandpa's dream is finally coming true, even if he isn’t here to see it. He would’ve loved it.” She sighed, then got quiet. Memories of her grandpa flooded her. She missed him. Suddenly, she felt a comforting hand in hers.

“Hey, it’s okay. Wherever he is, he’s proud of you Emma. I can tell. He’s proud.” Alyssa said gently. Emma began to tear up.

“I miss him.”

“I know. You want a hug?” Alyssa asked, squeezing her hand gently.

Emma paused for a second and nodded, before leaning in to embrace Alyssa. The two remained like that for what somehow felt like forever and no time at all. 

“I feel better.” Emma said, pulling away and chuckling a little.

“Hey, if you ever need to talk, I’m here Em. Okay?” Alyssa said, moving her hand to cup the others cheek.

Emma smiled softly. “I’m so glad I have you, Alyssa.” There was a comfortable silence. Then, she added “How about we get lunch at the bar and I can see how much soda I drink in the span of two hours?”

“That’s a terrible idea, Em. I bet three cans at most.”  
  


“Really? I think I can stretch to five.”

“God, no.”

* * *

Alyssa sleeping over at Emma’s house had become a lot more of a common occurrence. Once Betsy had convinced Mrs. Greene that Alyssa was staying in the guest room (which normally, she was. But currently, Greg was occupying it.) it wasn’t hard for it to happen almost every other day.

“Do you have a shirt I can borrow?” Alyssa asked, considering this sleepover happened to be impromptu. Emma’s face might have flushed, just a bit.

“Uh, yea. Top drawer.”

She gave a thankful smile and quickly pulled out one of Emma’s sleep shirts. “This okay?”

“You can wear whatever shirt you want, ‘Lys. You already stole my hat.”

“Your fault for not having taken it back.” Alyssa stuck her tongue out. “Close your eyes.”

Emma coughed on her own breath. “What? O-Oh, okay.” She stuttered out, turning around and facing the wall. She stayed like that, waiting for Alyssa to give her a verbal cue or something. But she didn’t, instead, Emma’s cue was a pillow to the back.

“Hey!” She laughed, picking the pillow up just in time to block the next one.

Alyssa grinned and ran over, and Emma felt like she was fifteen again. Where she didn’t have to worry as much as she did now. When she still had her parents, and when she could just have pillow fights and sleepovers without fear. 

“Hey! Aggravated attack! Aggravated attack! Against pillow fight laws!” Emma shouted, valiantly trying to defend herself from the other.

“That’s not even a real thing, Em.” Alyssa laughed, dropping the pillow. “What the hell does aggravated attack mean in pillow fight language?”

“It means distraction, actually.”

“Wh- _EMMA!_ ” Alyssa squealed when the two were flipped over, and now _she_ was being hit with the pillow in Emma’s hand. This time though, she could only defend using her arms. Eventually complete laughter overtook the two and Emma set the pillow down, letting her hands rest on either side of Alyssa’s head. They fell into one of their many comfortable silences. Well, until Emma realized just how close their faces were, and how Alyssa looked wearing Emma’s shirt, and how maybe, just maybe, it seemed like they were getting closer to each other in a very non-platonic way.

Then the door opened.

“Hey Emma-” Greg paused. Alyssa and Emma turned their heads, eyes wide. Then, the man continued. “..You two should really invest in a do not disturb sign. Or a lock. It would really help to fund the ‘Greg Doesn’t Want To Walk in on His Cousin Having Sex’ campaign.”

“We weren’t-”

“We’re not-”

Both girls spoke at once, making eye contact. Both of them were blushing now. Emma sat up quickly. “We weren’t having sex.”

“Uh-huh.” Greg said blankly. “I’m going back to my room, and drinking holy water.”

“You’re not- I don’t think that’s the purpose of holy water.” Alyssa stammered, still in shock over the situation.

“I don’t care, I’ve witnessed things today.”

“Oh my god, you’re impossible.” Emma sighed. “We’re not even dating- I don’t even-” She paused. But Greg was out the door. “Ignore him, he likes to make fun of me.” She turned.

Alyssa gave Emma a comforting smile. “Let him think what he wants. I’m not letting him make anything awkward. You’re too comfortable for that.” She said, taking Emma’s glasses off and setting them to the side table, before pulling her close.

Emma wrapped her arms around Alyssa, laughing to try and ignore just how hard she was falling right now.

“Okay.” 

* * *

Alyssa woke up to the sound of a rooster crowing. 

“Em,” She whispered. Emma’s eyes fluttered open, confused. “Tell Eggbert to stop crowing or you’ll have one less chicken.”

Emma chuckled sleepily. “One, don’t you dare threaten Eggbert, and two-” She yawned, reaching for her glasses and putting them on. “That’s not even Eggbert. That’s Harold.”

“How do you know?” Alyssa queried, her voice raspy from just waking up.

“Because Eggberts a girl.”

“..You named your female chicken Eggbert?” Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

“Eggberts a unisex name.” Emma nodded matter of factly.

“No it’s not.”

“Well, it’s not if you’re a fucking coward.” 

Alyssa rolled her eyes and got out of bed to shut Emma’s curtains, the last thing she wanted right now was more light in the room when her eyes had barely adjusted. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Emma Nolan.”

Somehow, staring at Alyssa with her hair messed, and the shirt still on her, a size too big, Emma was sure it’d be the other way around actually. But she didn’t say that. “Aww, no. Greg leaves in a couple days. I can’t go through Edgewater with no best friends.”

“Aw, I’m your best friend.” Alyssa grinned, walking back over to the bed and running a hand through Emma’s hair.

Yep, Emma thought. Alyssa Greene was going to be the death of her.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies.

“You know, by this time next year the community center will be all fixed up.” Emma smiled, patting the Junimo on it’s head… body? She wasn't quite sure, honestly. She set the group of fruit down. “Alyssa will be gone, too.” Emma said blankly. She looked up at the cracks and cobwebs. She frowned.

* * *

“I feel awful. I feel like I’m lying to her.” Emma paced back and forth across the kitchen. “I don’t want to keep this from her, but I don’t want her to think I’m willing to let go of her that easily.” 

Betsy stared at her in silence, then carefully said; “What’s going to happen after you’ve done it?”

“Huh?”

  
  
“After you fix the center, how are you gonna tell Alyssa? Do you truly believe that Mayor Hawkins won’t let the people know you were the one who fixed it? Emma,” Betsy sighed. “Alyssa is going to find out no matter what you do, you might as well tell her now and spare her a world of hurt.”

Emma blinked, feeling like an idiot. “I hadn’t thought about that. I think I will.” She took a breath. “Thanks, Gran.”

“And while you’re telling her that, maybe ask why she keeps falling asleep in your bed.”

Emma’s cheeks flushed. “I-”

“And how she keeps magically getting all of your old sleep shirts.”

Emma coughed. “ _ Gran. _ ”

Betsy put her hands up in the air defensively. “I’m just saying.”

* * *

“Hey,” Emma said softly, facing Alyssa. They were laying in her bed, watching some show Emma could care less about. “So, the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies is coming up.”

“Aw, you asking me out?” Alyssa teased. Emma found herself laughing at jokes like that more often since Greg’s visit. His jabs about the two of them had left a comfortable door open where they’d joke about it themselves. It seemed to Emma that Alyssa was incapable of getting awkward about things. It’s a giant contrast to Emma’s ability to somehow make everything awkward, but she appreciated not having to be afraid of saying the wrong thing. 

“Haha.” Emma rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. “No, I meant- well, there’s something I have to tell you before the night.” Her face turned serious. Alyssa’s eyes scanned her- presumably trying to predict her next words. Emma kind of wished she could, because she still felt bad saying it. “I’m fixing up the community center.” 

“Oh.” Alyssa said, sounding a bit disappointed.

“I’m sorry. I just, I know it means you’ll have to leave, but-”

“What?” Alyssa shook her head. “No, Emma that’s great! I’m so happy you’re doing that, it’s what this town deserves. Even if it means I’ll eventually have to leave, Edgewater deserves a community center.”

“Then why do you sound sad?” Emma asked. She swore she saw Alyssa’s cheeks heat up.

“I’m not. Just surprised. It sounded a lot more..” Alyssa paused, looking for the right word. “Serious?”

Emma shrugged. “It’s serious to me. I don’t want to lose you, I just don’t really have any other choice.”

“Yea, but hey,” Alyssa gently touched her cheek. “We have right now, and we have time to spend with each other until the community center’s fixed.” It was meant to be comforting, but it just came out bittersweet.

“Yea.” Emma said, a bit sad. But then she brightened up. “At least I spend it with my best friend.”

* * *

“You’re buying a cow? You’re buying a cow named Bell? You’re really doing that?” Alyssa deadpanned.

“Yea!” Emma smiled. “And soon I’m gonna get a pig and name him Nut.”

“If you name a pig Nut I’m going to strangle you. Pignut is an insult.”   
  


“Exactly.” She beamed. “I need to reclaim it. For the pignuts.”

“You’re impossible.” Alyssa mumbled. Her friend just smiled and put money on the counter.

“I’d like to buy a cow to be taken to Nolan Farms up north of here.” Emma said.

Deedee, behind the counter mumbled something. “I’ll send Nicholas Boomer to transport her over sometime tomorrow, Ella.”

“Uh, it’s Emma.”

“Close enough. You have a name for the cow?” Deedee asked, typing something in on her computer.   
  


“Don’t say it.” Alyssa whispered. 

“Bell!” Emma said proudly.

“Like… Cowbell..” Alyssa said slowly. “I’m going back to your house, Em. I’ll meet you there.” She shook her head and left. Emma chuckled. 

“Tell Barry I say hi, Deedee.” She waved, walking towards the door. 

“Oh I will, Emma.” Deedee mumbled. Emma smiled at her, eyes sparkling.

“You got my name right! I’m proud of you!” 

* * *

“You know, I can’t think of a better person to essentially steal my straw hat.” Emma grinned, folding a towel they had placed on the sand and sat on. In a few minutes, Hawkins would light the torch. He had explained to her that the way the event worked was after a certain time he’d set a light ablaze, and then the glowing moonlight jellyfish would come swimming by, creating the most beautiful night of the year. Emma was glad she was spending it with Alyssa. 

Alyssa smiled. “And I can’t think of a better person to steal a straw hat from.”

“Everyone, gather around!” Hawkins called out. There was a notable absence of Alyssa’s mother- maybe Mrs. Greene didn’t find things like this exciting. Not like her daughter did. “I’m so proud to be your mayor. You all are like my family, new ones-” He gestured to Emma and Alyssa. “And old,” He gestured to Betsy. “And with this amazing family we’ve come to grown, we’re here to celebrate the yearly Dance of the Moonlight Jellies!” Hawkins paused for the town folks cheering. “Now, take your seats and in a moment when we light this torch, you’ll get to gaze at the spectacular Moonlight Jellies. To now, and many, many more!” 

Emma and Alyssa found their seats. They looked towards the horizon, and after Hawkins had steadily lit the torch, there was a glowing and vibrant cyan light growing closer to them. Blanketed by the sea, the horde of Jellyfish swam under the docks, creating something amazing. Emma found herself enchanted, staring into the water. But doing this made it so she didn’t see that Alyssa wasn’t looking at the jellyfish. No, Alyssa was watching  _ her _ . Head resting on her arms as she pulled her knees up to her chest. 

“They’re beautiful, right?” Emma looked towards her. 

“Yea.” Alyssa said softly, moving so she was instead kneeling like Emma was. 

“Were you watching them?” She said slowly, shifting a bit closer to Alyssa.

Alyssa bit her lip and glanced at the water, then she slowly shook her head, staring back into Emma’s hazel eyes.

“No.”

It felt quiet and loud at the same time. Suddenly, Alyssa was leaning in, and Emma wanted to close the space. They were sitting on the dock, illuminated by the jellyfish and it would be perfect.

It  _ would  _ be.

But it couldn’t be, because glancing around quickly made Emma realize. There were people here. Maybe not her mother, but people she knew Alyssa didn’t want seeing them kiss. It couldn’t happen. Not here, and not now. Emma gently pushed Alyssa back, just an inch. 

“Alyssa..” She whispered sadly. 

Alyssa’s eyes fluttered open, confused. Then, realization hit. After realization came embarrassment. “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I just thought-”

“No, I-”

“I just- I thought you- I’m sorry.” Alyssa started standing up. “I should go-”

“Alyssa, you don’t have-”

“I need to go, Emma. I’m sorry. Goodbye.” She said quickly, and just like that she was running away. Now peoples eyes were actually on her, and Emma stood up too. She was so tempted to follow- to run after her and tell her it’s okay and that she  _ wants  _ to kiss Alyssa. But she couldn’t. Her feet were stuck, at least until-

“Emma.” Her grandmother's gentle voice said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me!” Emma said, too loud for her liking, stepping forward and almost tripping. Betsy’s eyes were wide. “I’m sorry, Gran I just-” Emma tugged on her flannel. “I’m- I’m going home.” She didn’t even realize she was crying until she was away from the beach.

* * *

“Stupid fucking Jellyfish.” Emma kicked the dirt. “Stupid fucking beach, stupid me, stupid not being able to speak-” She walked up her porch steps and felt her foot hit something soft. She looked down. 

On the welcome mat, in front of her house, was Emma’s straw hat.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahah whoops


	7. Chapter 7

Emma hadn’t been able to talk to Alyssa since that night. 

She’d seen her around town with her mother, carrying groceries or supplies from the occasional truck. Sometimes she’d seen her around town alone, or talking to Shelby or Kaylee. Everytime she tried to reach out and talk to Alyssa, there would be some kind of excuse or reason as to why no, she can’t talk to Emma right now. So Emma felt stuck.

She started walking around town more often, just on daily walks with her hat on. Hoping maybe she’d spot Alyssa and things would be different than they were the ten other times. But Alyssa was avoiding her, and Emma felt horrible about it, so she did what she did in any given situation.

She asked her grandma for help.

“When fantasy becomes reality, people get scared. Because, dear, once you have something, it’s something you can lose.” Betsy said calmly, sipping her tea. Emma tilted her head in confusion. “Can I tell you a story about your grandfather and I?” Her grandmother asked. Emma dumbly nodded.

“It might cheer me up.” She mumbled. Betsy smiled.

“One day when we were kids, we were inseparable. He had gone through a rough day, and was pretty grumpy. So I went around town, collecting the most beautiful flowers I could find. Then, before bed, I gave the flowers to him. To cheer him up.” Betsy smiled at the thought of her late husband. “Then, he wouldn’t talk to me.”

“What? You got him flowers and everything.” Emma chuckled softly. 

“Exactly! That’s what I thought. So you know what I did? I dragged him by the ear to the lake, and said to him, Harold, you better tell me what’s going on. Then he did. He told me he got so scared because I was standing in front of him that one day with that bouquet of flowers and he still thought they looked dull compared to me. He said that, and then he told me he’d realized he was in love with me.” Betsy paused as gears turned in Emma’s head, taking a long sip of tea. “He was afraid to lose his friend, but he ended up trying to do so anyways.”

“What’re you saying, Gran?”

“I’m saying, courage skipped a generation. All because your father was a coward doesn’t mean you are.” 

Emma laughed. “I’m not- I can’t just go up to Alyssa and demand to know what’s wrong. I don’t even know how to talk to her about it.”

“Be upfront, be blunt, if she makes an excuse tell her to hold it off because this is a talk that needs to happen. Then, look her in the eyes and tell her what you’re feeling.” 

“I can’t-”

“You sure as hell can, Emma Ruth Nolan.” Betsy smiled. “I believe in you.”  
  


Emma smiled.

* * *

“Alyssa Greene.” Emma said sharply, walking through town square.

“Emma-” Alyssa paused, visibly nervous. “I’m sorry, I have t-”

“No.” Emma mumbled, clutching the hat in her hands tightly. “I need to talk to you, Alyssa. Whatever you have, reschedule. This is an emergency.”

“Emma.” Alyssa said softly. “Okay.”

Emma gulped. “Meet- meet me at my house, okay? Later today at like, five, on the porch. I’ll be waiting. I need to give this back anyways.” She looked down at the hat in her hands. 

“It’s your hat?” Alyssa tilted her head. Emma smiled softly and shook her head.

“It just doesn’t feel right on my head anymore.” She looked at Alyssa one more time, before walking back in the direction of her farm.

Now, all she can do is hope.

* * *

Emma got nervous, and she only had one way to quell her anxiety. She was initially planning to wait for Alyssa on the porch, but that got her worried so next thing she knew she was strumming her guitar, staring at the pink and orange that the sun had decided to paint the sky.

“Emma.” There was a voice, almost too quiet. If her guitar hadn’t been the only other noise, the girl would’ve missed it. But she didn’t, and she recognized it.

“Alyssa.” She stopped strumming.

“I didn’t know you play guitar.” Alyssa chuckled, sitting next to her.

“I’m full of surprises, Alyssa Greene.” Emma smiled. “We need to talk.”

“Yea. I’m sorry, about the other night.” Alyssa rubbed her arm, looking down.

Emma stood up, taking her guitar and propping it up against the wall of the house. Then, she set her straw hat on Alyssa’s head and sat back next to her. “Why?”

“I- I almost kissed you, Em!” Alyssa stuttered, gently bringing her hand to her own head to feel the material of the hat.

“Yea.” She smiled. “You did almost kiss me.” 

“Aren’t you mad?”

“No.” Emma sighed. “Alyssa, I like you. I just didn’t want to kiss you there- there were people and I knew that could bite us in the ass in the long run if anyone had seen us.” 

“How long?” Alyssa asked. “I mean, how long have you liked me?”

“Remember the first night you slept over at my house?” Emma said softly, scared Alyssa would think she’s a creep. “I- when we woke up I felt different. But I didn’t realize what that difference meant until the actual flower dance.” Really, Emma knew she liked Alyssa long before that. The flower dance was just when she realized it was a lot more than just _like_. Suddenly, she felt a hand over hers, and saw Alyssa inch closer.

“Alyssa..” Emma mumbled, eyes darting down to her lips.

“Can I kiss you now? It’s just us.” Alyssa whispered. “We don’t have to worry about anyone else, Em.”  
  


Emma nodded, and then Alyssa was leaning in again. But this time, Emma wasn’t going to keep her waiting. 

Kissing Alyssa Greene was everything Emma hoped for. Better than any dance she couldn’t have, any light the ocean offered. Any wonderfully weird creature she’d found in the forest or community center. She understood her grandma's advice. Fantasy becoming reality is scary, but goddamnit, but Emma intended to keep this her reality as long as Alyssa would let her. At some point, one of them moved away, but before either knew it they were pulling each other in again. 

Then, a chicken squawked. Emma pulled back, blinking dazedly, before looking behind her and shouting “ _Shut up, Eggbert!_ ” Alyssa laughed. Emma smiled at her, then crossed her arms at the chicken. “Let me kiss a pretty girl in peace.” She huffed, then leaned her head on Alyssa’s shoulder. “The nerve of that guy.”

“I thought you said Eggbert’s a girl.” Alyssa raised an eyebrow, smiling.

“The nerve of that girl, then.” Emma reiterated. 

“Yea.” Alyssa laughed, then stopped, suddenly nervous. “Em.”

“Yea?” Emma asked, looking up at her.

“We just kissed.” She flushed. 

“Yea.” Emma said dreamily. “We could do it some more.”  
  


“We could.” Alyssa smiled, and it almost seemed like she was going to take Emma up on that offer. But. “But maybe we should talk, first.”

“We can talk up in my room.” Emma mumbled tiredly. Then her eyes shot open. “Wait, not like that-” She was cut off by Alyssa’s laughter.

“You’re fine, Em. It’s just uh.. I really like you, but..” Alyssa trailed off.

“You’re not out?” She asked. Alyssa nodded. Emma frowned. “It’s okay, I get it. We can just stay friends because I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not okay wit-”

“No!” Alyssa said frantically, grabbing her hands.

“No?” Emma tilted her head in confusion.

“I want to date you, I just can’t be public about it. We can’t be public. So, you don't have to, but if you’re okay with it-”

Emma cut her off with a quick kiss, then smiled. “I’d love to have you in whatever way I can, Alyssa Greene.” 

Alyssa looked at her, eyes full of love and wonder. “Emma.” She said slowly.  
  


“Mhm?” Emma asked, gently squeezing her hand. 

“Kiss me.” Alyssa's eyes were dark, peering into Emma's own. The latter gulped, then grinned before leaning in, whispering.

“How could I refuse an offer like that?” 

* * *

“Hey, Alyssa?” Emma said the next morning. Alyssa had ended up sleeping over- but in the guest bedroom. Despite the fact she hadn’t seen anything (atleast, Emma didn’t think she did,) Betsy still insisted Alyssa not sleep in the same room as Emma. Which, after all that had happened last night, Emma was grateful for. She wouldn’t have been able to sleep with Alyssa Greene besides her, as her girlfriend. 

“Yea, Em?” Alyssa said softly.

“Falls tomorrow.” Emma said, smiling. 

“Yea, it is.” Alyssa said before walking up and resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. “I can’t wait to spend it with you.” 

Emma smiled softly, before pulling her straw hat on Alyssa’s head down over the girls eyes. “Cheesy.”

Alyssa grinned, not bothering to move it.

“Only for you, Emma Nolan.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall leave comments ill die for you


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck The Rooster", courtesy of Judas for giving me the idea to name a rooster in this au Fuck

It was a bit weird having to keep a secret from the rest of the town. Emma and Alyssa had been affectionate beforehand, but there was somehow a difference and none at all. They would still hug each other and speak the same way, but there was a bit of carefulness to it. Like lingering too long would lead to them accidentally messing up and blowing their cover. But eventually they made it back to Emma’s farm, where they situated at a small lake on the property, so it seemed like the perfect sanctuary.

“You know how hard it is not kissing you in public?” Emma said tiredly, watching the sun’s slow descent across the evening sky. 

Alyssa grinned. “No, I don’t. Show me.” 

Emma smiled at her and leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. “How’d we go months without doing this?”

“Sometimes you don’t know just how much you want something until you get it.” Alyssa smiled, picking up a stone and skipping it.

Emma hummed, lifting her hand to skim along the brim of Alyssa’s hat, smiling when her girlfriend's next stone fell flat into the water.

“You’re distracting me.” She muttered, pushing Emma’s hand away with a matching smile on her face.

“Am I?” Emma looked at the water, grinning smug. “I hadn’t noticed.” 

Alyssa rolled her eyes and skipped another stone. “Are you getting more animals?”

“Gonna get another rooster.”

“Why?” Alyssa groaned. “Harold Jr already interrupted way too many perfect mornings.”

“I’m making this one’s middle name ‘The’” Emma nodded.

Alyssa looked at her. “..I’m scared to ask what it’s first name is.”

“Fuck.” 

“What?”

“It’s first name is Fuck.”

Alyssa stared at her. “Wh-” She paused. “Fuck The Rooster?”

Emma smiled.

“You- you can’t- that’s not how that works-”

“It absolutely is how it works.”

Alyssa shook her head. “You’re so weird.” 

“That’s what being cooped up in an office all day does to you.” Emma smiled. “Wanna go fishing with me later? If you didn’t kill all the fish already by throwing rocks.”

Alyssa smiled. “Sure.” 

* * *

Alyssa gently tugged on her hat. “What are you gonna do when the community center’s finished?” 

Emma blinked at her and shrugged. “Farm work. Hang out with you.” She stared at her fishing poles bobber float up and down. She looked over to Alyssa, who had a sad look on her face.

“Emma.. after the community centers finished..” She trailed off, sitting up straighter. Emma sighed and looked at the water.

“I know.”

“I don’t want to leave.”

“I don’t know how I’m gonna function without you.” 

There was a silence. Then Emma’s bobber dipped underwater. “Oh, shit!” She quickly pulled at her rod, reeling the fish in. She made a face- like she hadn’t prepared for actually  _ holding  _ the fish. 

“What kind of fish is it?” Alyssa asked.

Emma looked at her and shrugged. “I only care about giving my animals absurd names and kissing pretty girls. I don’t know fish.” She released it back into the water and watched it swim away. “We’ll call that one Alyssa, because she’s quite a catch.” Emma grinned.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. “I’ll use your flattery to make up for the fact you just compared me to one, a fish, two, one that you didn’t know the actual name of, and three, that you compared me to a fish you proceeded to  _ let go _ .”

“Well I’m not gonna kill a fish. I can’t deal with blood on my conscience.” Emma huffed.

Alyssa leaned over and kissed her gently. “You’re forgiven.” She chuckled. Emma stared at her in disbelief. “What?”

“God, you’re pretty.” Emma mumbled. “Wanna go to my bedroom? Wait, shit-”

“This is the second time you’ve accidentally insinuated that.” Alyssa grinned, interlacing her fingers with Emma’s. Emma pulled away to grab the oars.

“I swear it’s not on purpose.” She chuckled. “And I’d love to hold your hand, but I need both of mine to get us back to the actual dirt.” 

“Hm. You better kiss me when we get to shore to make up for it.”

“I’ll do more than kissing.” Emma said, before pausing again. “I meant- hand holding- and cuddl- oh, forget it.” She shook her head and focused back to rowing. Alyssa laughed. 

* * *

Alyssa sat at the table of the dining room. Emma was upstairs gently strumming her guitar when Betsy walked in.

“I wasn’t aware you would be here, but it’s a nice face to see. Hello, Alyssa.” Betsy greeted.

Alyssa smiled bashfully. “Sorry we didn’t tell you- Emma invited me in.”

“Well, she certainly seems to be inviting you over a lot more often, hasn’t she? Ever since fall began. It’s like almost every night.” Betsy chuckled. “Would you like tea?”   
  


“Sure.” Alyssa smiled. “I hope it’s not a problem I’m over all the time.”   
  


“No one who makes my Emma this happy could ever be considered a problem to me.” 

Alyssa smiled. To her knowledge, Betsy didn’t know. Well. They hadn’t told her yet- Alyssa wasn’t out to anyone and that included Emma’s grandmother and also it meant the door could stay closed when she was over which didn’t quite prove  _ useful  _ for any specific situations yet but- Alyssa realized she was one thought away from zoning out, and looked back up. 

“I’m glad I make her happy.” Alyssa looked towards the staircase. “She makes me happy too.”

“I can see. You know, you two remind me of Harold and I a lot.” Betsy noted. Alyssa coughed. Oh, so she  _ did  _ know. 

“Emma and I remind you of-” She trailed off, blushing.

Betsy raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it obvious? I won’t push, dear, but I notice a lot of things people think I don’t.” The strumming stopped, and Emma came barreling down the stairs. 

“Gran? You’re back?” Emma gave her grandma a quick hug, before walking over to Alyssa, leaning to kiss her on the cheek hello, but stopping short and coughing awkwardly. “How are you doing.. Alyssa..?” 

“I’m doing fine…” Alyssa paused, mimicking her. “ _ Emma _ .” 

“Didn’t you see eachother ten minutes ago?” Betsy laughed, shaking her head. Emma grinned sheepishly.    
  


“Sometimes I can’t function.” Emma shrugged, sitting down next to Alyssa.

“Now, is that because of you as a person or because you get too caught up staring at that friend of yours?” Betsy smiled warmly, eyes darting between the two.

Emma’s own eyes widened and she looked at Alyssa frantically. But calmed when she felt her girlfriends hand on hers. “I think she figured it out, Em.”

Emma blushed, and turned to her gran. “Both.” 

“Mhm. I want you to keep your door open.” Betsy pointed at Emma.

“We started dating like, a week ago. We haven’t- we’re not doing anything.” Emma stammered, smiling at Alyssa, who was trying to suppress her laughter.

Betsy shook her head and turned to her tea.

* * *

Emma loaded a couple crops into a box near the market. “See, now they get to judge my carrots and see if they’re up to par, and then I get prizes. Isn’t the world wonderful?”

Alyssa nudged Emma. “Let’s play some games.” 

“For some reason, don’t know why, but I feel like you’re a competitive person.”

“You’ll find out just how competitive I am soon enough.” Alyssa mumbled, before walking away.

Emma raised an eyebrow and started following her. “I’m not gonna even ask what  _ that  _ means.”

A few games later, Emma found out her intuition was right- and decided that no, she could never play games here with Alyssa next fall again. While Alyssa was playing games, Emma frowned. Alyssa wouldn’t be here for the next fair. That wasn’t right, that didn’t feel okay to Emma. Alyssa shouldn’t have to follow her mother around. She shouldn’t have to- Alyssa pulled Emma away from her thoughts when she felt her girlfriends hands on her shoulders.

“I did it, Em!” Alyssa grinned, pumping her fist in the air. It was so hard not to kiss her right now, instead, Emma resorted to just hugging her. Alyssa shifted and then pulled away, staring at the tokens in her head. “I’m getting you a present. Close your eyes.”

Emma tilted her head and smiled before doing as she was told. God, she loved h- Emma paused in her thoughts.  _ Love _ ? How’d that come up? She liked Alyssa sure- but she’d only known her for half a year. If Emma even did- like Alyssa like that- how long would it have been since she started? Emma knew when. She didn’t want to think about the flower dance. She didn’t want to think about how it changed everything, and how scarily welcomed that change was. Speaking of flowers-

“Open.” Alyssa said softly, when Emma did she gasped. In her arms Alyssa had placed a vase of sunflowers.

“Do you like them?” She asked, gently resting a hand on Emma’s shoulder. 

Emma smiled. “Alyssa, I love them.” She replied. “Thank you.” 

There was a moment of peace where Alyssa didn’t move her hand, and they stood there, just looking at each other. The world felt perfectly built just for them. Well, until Emma caught a glimpse of Alyssa’s mother and quickly took a step back.

“Mrs. Greene! Hey!” Emma smiled brightly, albeit a bit nervous. 

Mrs. Greene laughed, and Alyssa seemed to finally process her mother was there. “Oh, hey mom. I just gave Emma these flowers.” 

“That’s kind of you, Alyssa.” Her mother placed a supportive hand on her daughters shoulder. “Are you two having fun? I may need to pull this girl away for a second, I don’t want to ruin the mood.”   
  


“Emma can listen, right, Em?” Alyssa said gently.

Emma gulped and nodded. “If- if it’s not personal matters, I don’t mind staying.”   
  


Mrs. Greene frowned, turning to Alyssa. “Well, it’s just- it won’t be for a few more months at least, and he won’t tell me who- but-”

“What is it, mom?” Alyssa asked, exchanging a nervous glance with Emma. 

“Well.” Mrs Greene took a breath. “Mayor Hawkins won’t tell me who’s trying to drive us out, but someone’s decided to start repairing the community center. I just wanted you to know.” 

Alyssa blinked, eyes darting to Emma and her mother frantically. “I-”

“Don’t worry about it superstar, I’ll handle all of it.” Mrs. Greene smiled. “Just, I needed you to know our time here is more limited than I assumed, for now at least. Maybe I can fix this. I’ll get going now, you’re having a nice time with your friend and I don’t want to intrude. See you at home later-  _ will _ I be seeing you later?”

Alyssa was planning to go to Emma’s after the fair but she found herself nodding. “Yea.”

After her mother left, Alyssa and Emma looked at eachother, and when the fact Mrs. Greene knew about the center settled in, their faces paled. Emma gulped.

“Shit.” 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirit's Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter chapter and my excuse is the next one has a soft scene in it. that's my excuse.

“Huh, I’m gonna die.” Emma said blankly, staring at her ceiling.

“Why?” Alyssa asked, sitting up. 

“Your mom’s gonna find out I’m fixing the community center and put a hit out on me. This is my karma.” Emma mumbled.

“Emma,” Alyssa leaned forward. “One, she isn’t going to put a hit out on you. Two, what? Why would this be karma? I know how hard a decision this was for you and I know how hard it is still. I’m proud of you for even doing it.” She smiled. “You’re amazing, Emma. Don’t forget it.”

Emma frowned. “I feel selfish saying this, but I wish there was a way that I could be happy by the end of all this too.”

“That’s not selfish, your feelings are real and they  _ matter _ .” Alyssa snuggled up to her. “But we don’t have to think about that right now, if you don’t want to.” 

Emma smiled, leaned in, and right before kissing her she whispered; “Thank you.”

* * *

“I hate Spirits Eve.” Emma mumbled. 

Alyssa laughed. “For some reason, you not being a horror buff isn’t surprising.” 

Emma huffed, crossing her arms and looking nervously at the maze. “We can just head home if you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared, Emma. Are you?” Alyssa teased.

“No, I don’t get scared. Emma Nolan’s  _ never  _ scared.”

* * *

Emma Nolan was scared. 

She thought she would be fine but she found herself clinging to Alyssa. The latter found it a bit funny, but was still able to comfort Emma’s shaking, just a bit..

  
“I’ll protect you.” She said, and it came off jokingly but a part of Emma knew deep down Alyssa was sincere.

Emma smiled.

* * *

“Spider spider spider  _ spider  _ Alyssa it’s a  _ fucking GIANT SPIDER! _ ” Emma panicked, clutching to her girlfriend tightly. 

Alyssa took a step back. “Okay, don’t panic.”

“Wh-” Before Emma could finish, Alyssa picked her up and started running past the spiders, holding Emma bridal style. Before she knew it they were at a more hidden part of the maze and Emma was getting out of Alyssa’s arms and onto the ground. 

“You’re- you’re strong.” Emma said dumbly.

“Thanks.” Alyssa chuckled, then read a sign in front of them and started feeling around the maze for something. Shelby’s dad had constructed it, and knowing him there had to be some hidden passway somewhere. Emma watched her, and made a quick decision. 

“No one can see us here, right?”

Alyssa looked around. “I don’t think so, why?”

“Good.” Emma stepped forward, turning Alyssa to face her. Then she kissed her, just a bit differently than anytime she’s kissed Alyssa before. It was a bit careful, because they were technically in public and anyone  _ could  _ see them, but it also spurred Emma on a bit, and she was pushing forward gently. Alyssa took a step back, tilting her head to kiss Emma at a better angle. They stayed like that, trading kisses in the moonlight. It grew more intense and Emma would give anything to get just a bit closer to Alyssa.

So, she took another step forward, and felt Alyssa gasp into her mouth and pull away and for a split second she thought she did something wrong until she realized they were  _ falling _ through the bushes and onto dirt. Oh. They both took a second to process, then Alyssa let her head fall back and laughed. “I think we found the secret passageway I was looking for.”

“Oh.” Emma chuckled, and for a second she didn’t move, contemplating the consequences of leaning in again. “We should kiss more often, we might find more secret passageways.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. An eager Emma Nolan is a clever one.” Alyssa smiled, and Emma blushed before rolling off of her. 

Alyssa got up and extended a hand, and Emma took it, and suddenly they were both standing, and  _ very  _ close at that. Alyssa went in for another quick kiss, before skipping off to explore the secret passageway they’d found. Emma stared after her dumbfounded, before running after her girlfriend like a lost puppy.

“Em, look! We did it!” Alyssa grinned, pointing to Mr. Gonzales- Shelby’s father, who seemed surprised someone had beat his maze. 

“That you did. Which one of you want the prize? We’ve never had two people finish at once before.” Mr. Gonzales laughed, opening a chest, and revealing a gold pumpkin.

“It’s a pumpkin. Neat.” Alyssa grinned, taking it and handing it to Emma. “You’re the farm girl. You take it.”

“Wow, good to know you only see me as  _ the farm girl _ .” Emma chuckled. 

Alyssa laughed. “It’s a  _ golden _ pumpkin. Like your hair.”

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, holding the prize in her arms. “Thanks.”

“If it helps,” Mr. Gonzales began “There may be a bit of magic involved in the process. If I’m right, it shouldn’t ever rot.”

“Thank you, Mr. Gonzales.” Emma smiled. Then frowned and turned to Alyssa. “How- how are we gonna get out- I don’t want to go past the spiders again.”

Mr. Gonzales perked up and then smiled, waving his hand. Suddenly the bushes parted and they found a clear way out. Alyssa smiled, giggling before grabbing Emma’s hand and running out with her. 

Once they reached the outside world, they both burst into laughter, Emma holding her pumpkin in the air. “We won!”

“We won.” Alyssa repeated, pulling Emma into a hug. Emma’s laughter died down and she melted into it, letting her arms wrap around Alyssa, a feeling settling into her chest. Huh.

* * *

Alyssa chuckled, feeling Emma stiffen and hold onto her tighter as a blood-curdling scream rang from the tv. Alyssa hasn’t ever been phased by horror movies, her brain just doesn’t let her put things like this into the realm of reality. Emma, however, was much different. After the movie Emma was still shaking.

“I’m assuming you didn’t like it?” Alyssa said, a sympathetic look on her face. 

“What? N-no, I loved it!” Emma lied straight through her teeth.

“Hey, Em.” Alyssa tilted Emma’s head up to look at her. “I’ll protect you, okay? I know you’re scared, but if it helps comfort you, I’ll be here all night.”

Emma blushed. “I’m so happy your mother lets you sleep over so much.”

“It’s not like there’s anything else for me to do. Besides, even if I’m only nineteen, I’m an adult. She can’t really stop me, even if she wishes she could.”

“Yea. But still. Sometimes I feel like she treats you like a little kid.” Emma admitted, her jaw tightening.

“I think she just doesn’t want me to leave her. Can I get personal for a minute?” Alyssa asked. Emma nodded silently. “My dad left us, and ever since then my mom’s been holding onto me tighter and tighter. I don’t feel like my own person around her. I feel like I’m living second best to her.”

“I felt like that back with my parents too. We don’t… we don’t talk anymore.” Emma mumbled. “Ever since they found out I was gay, they didn’t want anything to do with me. I came to live with my grandma and grandpa when I was seventeen, but I wasn’t even there half a year before gramps started feeling sick and I needed to get out. It hurt me to have to watch him in pain and not be able to do anything. Then he died a few months later and I just didn’t come back to Edgewater. I kept working at Joja for a year until my Gran asked for help on the farm. I felt like I was responsible for his-” Emma looked up, wiping at tears she didn’t know were there. “Sorry, I’m rambling. I guess one thing that makes us different is you wish you got to feel like an adult, and I wish I got to feel like a kid again.” 

“I’m sorry that happened, Emma.” Alyssa pulled her into a hug. 

“I’m sorry I overtook your emotional moment with my sob story.” Emma mumbled, finding comfort in the gentle patterns Alyssa traced on her back.

“It’s okay. We’re all a little fucked up.” Alyssa smiled, and Emma did too. She leaned forward, gently kissing her. Emma barely started to return it when Alyssa pulled away. “Are you still scared?”

“With you here?” Emma grinned. “I’ll be fine.” 

* * *

Emma woke up at one in the morning in a shocking revelation. She looked at Alyssa, sleeping soundly, an arm sprawled across her stomach and smiled, then frowned.

“Fuck.” Emma whispered to herself. In that moment, she wasn’t scared of a monster, or a serial killer from a horror movie. She was scared of how much she wanted nothing more than to tell Alyssa Greene she loved her. So, for the first time that night Emma faced her fears, and she did.

“I love you.” 

Alyssa was still asleep, there wasn’t a magical moment where she woke up just in time to say the words back. But Emma still felt content she was able to say it anyways, happy the words even let their way out of her throat. She drifted back to sleep with thoughts of Alyssa Greene.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Festival of Ice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a snowman building competition because I wanted to

“What’re you doing?” Alyssa asked, leaning on the banister of the Nolan house.

Emma smiled. “I got instrumentals sorted out for this song, but I’m working on the lyrics right now. I’m about half done.”

“That’s nice.” Alyssa’s eyes drifted to Betsy and her mother, talking about business which the girls both found boring. “Will you play it for me when it’s almost finished?” 

“Of course.” Emma smiled. Alyssa did too, then Mrs. Greene called for her and she walked over to her mother. Emma looked at her. She thought about the Flower Dance.

* * *

“Is that one of my flannels?” Emma commented, walking up to Alyssa.

“Told my mom I bought it from Trent’s store.” Alyssa’s eyes sparkled. “I’m cold, Emma. It’s winter, what did you expect?”

“If you’re cold, I can hold you for a bit.” Emma grinned after making sure no one was around to hear them. 

“I might take you up on that. Can I visit the farm later?” Alyssa tilted her head.

“You don’t need to ask, baby.” Emma said softly. Alyssa flushed. “I’ll see you later?”

Alyssa gave a thumbs up, and Emma smiled before walking off.

* * *

“Hey, Emma? You cold?”

Emma grinned smugly at Alyssa. “No. I don’t get cold easily.”

“Oh, I’ll help.”

“Wh- no no  _ no NO _ -” Emma yelped when she got hit square in the face by a snowball. She heard Alyssa laugh. “Oh, fuck you.”

“I think it’s a bit too early for that.” Alyssa chuckled. “Ask again in a month.”

Emma didn’t even falter. “I would get flustered by that but you just  _ hit me in the face with a snowball _ .”

“Aw, I meant no ill harm.”   
  


Emma stared at her. “I’ll get you back.”

“Do you even know how to make a sturdy snowball?”

Emma paused. Alyssa laughed. While she was doing that, Emma picked up as much snow as she could fit in her arms and took a running start at her girlfriend, both of them shrieking in laughter when they went tumbling over into the snow. Emma lifted more. “Give up.”

Alyssa stared up at her. “I think I can convince you otherwise.”

“Huh?” Emma asked. Then, Alyssa leaned up and kissed her. Emma’s arms slowly fell, the snow landing back on the ground. Emma let herself get lost in Alyssa for only a moment, her hand on her girlfriend’s waist, revealing just a sliver of skin beneath the flannel and jacket Alyssa wore. She shuddered at Emma’s hand and pulled back to kiss her again. Emma smiled, before grabbing as much snow as she could with her free hand and-

  
“Emma!” Alyssa gasped, pulling away. “Cold, cold cold cold cold! That’s so unfair!” She pouted, reaching down to brush Emma’s hands away and the snow that Emma just shoved against her back. 

“Who says? You can’t make new rules to a game that’s already started, babe.” Emma said matter of factly.    
  


“Mmm.. I like being called babe.” Alyssa chuckled, pressing a kiss to Emma’s jaw. Emma smiled.

“I like calling you babe, so all's well that ends well.” She whispered, leaning in to kiss Alyssa.

“Emma, Alyssa! Your hot chocolate’s ready, and considering you both are sitting in snow kissing I think you need it!” Betsy called from the porch, raising an eyebrow.

Emma blushed. “We’re coming.”

Betsy gave her a stern look, then turned around and walked inside.

* * *

“What’re you looking at?” Emma smiled, setting her mug down.

Alyssa laughed, staring straight into her eyes. “Admiring the scenery.”

* * *

“You know there’s a snowman building contest, and an ice fishing contest at the festival of ice, right?” Emma said, nudging Alyssa. 

“Two more things to beat you at, then?” She responded, a fire in her eyes.

“You’re very competitive.” Emma noted.

“For good reason, too. I win a lot.” Alyssa grinned.

“Name one thing you won against me.” 

“The egg hunt.”   
  


“You didn’t win the egg hunt, Kevin did.” 

“Hm.” Alyssa said curiously, taking the straw hat off her head. “How did I get this, then?”

Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. 

* * *

“Aaaand the winner of the ice fishing competition is Alyssa Greene!” Mayor Hawkins smiled, walking over to Alyssa. “Here, a sailors hat.”

Emma frowned. “You have… so many hats.”

“I have two.” Alyssa stuck her tongue out, taking the prize. “Thank you, Mayor Hawkins.”

“Hey, give me that for a minute.” Emma chuckled, taking the sailors hat and putting it on. “How do I look?”   
  


“Dorky.”

Emma just smiled.

* * *

“Mine looks like shit.” Alyssa mumbled to herself, looking over at Emma, who was wrapping a scarf around her snowman. 

Emma hummed, brushing up the finishing details and being careful to make sure hers didn’t fall. “Alyssa, can I borrow your sailors hat again? For the snowman?”

Alyssa was about to object, but took one look at her poor excuse of a snowman and handed Emma the hat. She smiled, and god, seeing Emma Nolan smile made any sacrifice worth it.

When the time for judging came, Emma won. It wasn’t a surprise to Alyssa really, but she let Emma have it. Especially seeing how happy her girlfriend was when Mayor Hawkins announced it. Even if the prize was only some money. 

“I’m gonna name my snowman…” Emma thought. “Barry! Hey, Barry!” She waved to the older man, who came over in curiosity. “I named my winning snowman after you.”

Barry grinned. “I’m honored. I do think you could replace this red scarf with an aqua or silver one though, duckling. I always did have a fondness for those colors.”   
  


“I’ll keep that in mind for next winter.” Emma smiled. “How is..” the pair trailed off into conversation, and Alyssa smiled. She turned around and walked over to Emma’s grandmother.

“She’s always been the creative type, my Emma.” Betsy smiled. “I think that’s plain to see.”

Alyssa laughed. “Yea. She’s special.” She looked over at Emma, and she realized there was something she wanted to do now more than ever. “I need to go, Betsy. I’m gonna go say bye to Emma.”

“Alright, dear.

* * *

Emma watched the snowfall later that evening. “This is about to become a storm. I’m gonna sit outside.”   
  


“You’ll freeze, Emma.” Betsy noted from her spot at the table. 

“I’m almost done with my song. I want to play my guitar outside.”

  
“Be careful. If it gets too cold you hurry in, okay?”

“I will, Gran.”

* * *

Emma let herself get lost in her guitar until she heard the sound of snow crunching.

“Alyssa? It’s ten at night, what’s up?” Emma asked. Alyssa didn’t answer. She walked over to Emma and sat on the step, only shivering slightly from the cold. 

“Can you play for me?” She finally said.

“I’m almost done with my song from earlier. Wanna hear that?” Emma asked. Alyssa nodded, and suddenly Emma felt nervous.

She looked straight forward, not trusting herself to play right if she was looking into Alyssa’s eyes. She didn’t have the first verse figured out yet, so she jumped into what she  _ did  _ have.

“ _ I just wanna dance with you, let the whole world melt away and dance with you _

_ Who cares what other people say? _

_ And when we’re through no one can convince us we were wrong _

_ All it takes is you and me and a song _ _.” _

Emma continued singing, letting herself focus on the lyrics and not Alyssa next to her. Not the way butterflies lit up in her stomach now that she was actually singing a song she wrote for her girlfriend. 

The music carried her, and calmed Alyssa too. Emma to her was a special kind of heat in the freezing storm, and her words were like hot cocoa after a cold day. When the final words left Emma’s voice, she set her guitar down in its case carefully and turned to Alyssa. “S-so, what did you think?” 

“I love you.”

Emma felt frozen, for just a second. But suddenly her shoulders relaxed, and she was thawing, and she was  _ melting  _ because Alyssa Greene had just said she loved her. 

“I love you too.” Emma replied, inching just a bit closer. Then Alyssa kissed her.

They sat on the porch, surrounded by snowfall, kissing like the world was made for them.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

“Em, is anyone around?”    
  
Emma raised an eyebrow. “It’s like six in the morning Alyssa. No one’s even thinking of waking up this early.” 

“Cool. Good.” Alyssa said, already pulling her behind Trent’s store. 

“What are we-” Then Emma paused, because Alyssa was tugging her closer and they were kissing. Oh. Emma can’t say she’s surprised, because it seems Alyssa’s been kissing her like this ever since they said they loved each other. It’s a bit scary, because someone could find them at any moment, but there was this calm sense of trust they had in the town. Like Edgewater would protect them. It didn’t matter anyways because whatever anxiety either of them had melted away for a blissful second like this, when they could lose themselves even if it was behind a store. 

Alyssa pulled away, biting her lip and scanning Emma up and down. “Em, I-”

Then, they heard footsteps.

“Oh, shit.” Emma whispered.

The footsteps stopped and they heard the chime of Trent’s store bell- confusing to hear at six in the morning, but not something to focus on. Sadly, it brought them both back to reality. 

“We should go..” Emma mumbled.

“Where?” Alyssa asked, grinning.

“To the house?”

“Right, and will I be able to continue kissing you there?”

“As long as we leave room for Jesus.” Emma said, nodding solemnly with her eyes closed. Before opening one and bursting into laughter at Alyssa’s smile. “I’m sure you can keep your hands off me for just a little bit.”

“How will I manage?” Alyssa said sarcastically, grinning.

* * *

“Bets, are they dating, or that stupid?” Barry tutted, watching Emma and Alyssa smile at each other shoulder to shoulder as they walked towards the Nolan Farm.

Mayor Hawkins tilted his head. “If I were a man who made assumptions like that, I would, in theory, say they’re dating.” He smiled. “You can tell in the way they stand next to each other. They’re hesitant, but not fearful. If they were just hiding their own feelings there would be a different energy to the way they bring themselves to be near each other. Also Emma tends to run away from her problems rather than surround herself with them.”

“Hm. The Feast of the Winter Star is coming up. Wouldn’t it sure be strange if they got each other?” Barry grinned.

“Very strange indeed.”

“But not impossible?”

“Oh no, very impossible. The way I do the selecting for the Feast of the Winter Star makes it so there’s no actual way they could get one another.” Hawkins said in a bleak tone. Barry stared at him, until the other man’s blank look turned into a grin. “But, accidents can happen. Would sure be a weird accident, but not impossible.”

“Well, we’ll see.” Barry put his hands on his hips, smirking. “I need to go help Angie in the bar. Nick and Kevin are trashing it.”

“Not surprising.” Hawkins sighed.

* * *

_ Dear Emma Nolan, _

_ With the Feast of the Winter Star coming up, it’s time for me to select partners. This is done through a random process (quite literally the pick out of a hat!) and on the day, you’ll have to bring a gift for your secret partner this year at the Feast itself. _

_ This year, your partner is Alyssa Greene. _

_ I recommend you  _ don’t  _ tell your partner about this because doesn’t that just ruin the magic? _

_ I hope you have fun finding a gift! _ _   
_ _ -Mayor Hawkins _

* * *

Emma looked at her letter for probably the third time in that past hour.

“Ah shit.” She mumbled when she finally processed it. 

* * *

“I could get her a necklace. Or a bear. Or a blanket. Ooh, I could bake her a pie.” Emma listed off ideas, pacing around her kitchen.

“Nope.” Her gran shook her head. “I got Angie, and I’m already baking her a pie. You’re my favorite granddaughter but no chance.” She smiled. “I do believe it would be a good idea to hand make something though, dear.”

“Yea but  _ what _ ? I know I should make something but I don’t know what I should be making.” 

“Something sentimental to you? She loves you, Emma. She’ll appreciate a gift that reminds her of you. Remember when you just moved when you were seventeen and were still having nightmares about the incident? Your grandfather made you a dreamcatcher and even though you didn’t believe in it, it helped. It helps to know someone took the time and energy to help you feel better. That, in a way, helps you feel safe.” 

Emma smiled. “A dreamcatcher. Huh.”

* * *

Emma was walking along the beach with a bucket. Her grandmother gave her a few ideas, and she wanted to expand on one in particular. She picked up seashell after seashell, deciding she’d glue a few onto the dreamcatcher when she was done making it. She already had feathers from Trent’s store (who knows why the man sold feathers?), the string, and the beads. All that was left before making it was something to make it special.

Barely anything was more special to her than this place. Maybe the place Alyssa and her  _ actually  _ had their first kiss. But this was a different kind of special. A place with memories that, in the moment, hurt so bad. But eventually the bitter memory faded into a wonderful aftertaste of the absolute bliss that came after. Maybe it was a struggle to reach out to Alyssa after the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, but Emma was so glad that it led them to each other. 

That sad feeling of impermanence washed over Emma again. Would she ever get to kiss Alyssa on the dock, surrounded by glowing jellyfish? She doubted it. She put another seashell in the bucket. It was nice to think about anyways.

* * *

Emma carefully strung the web together, concentrated. So much so, she almost didn’t register her phone ringing. But she did, and on instinct she picked it up with a delighted smile when she processed who it was.

“Hey, babe.” Alyssa’s voice rang through the phone. “How’re you? Excited for the Feast tomorrow?”

“Oh, yea! I’m getting my gift together right now.” Emma smiled. “How about you?”

“I got mine yesterday.” Alyssa spoke cheerfully. “Okay, I was just checking in but uh, hey, Emma, before I go I wanna say something.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Hm?”

“I love you, baby.” Emma could hear Alyssa’s smile through her voice. She laughed.

“Love you too, ‘Lys. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Emma said, grinning although Alyssa couldn’t see.

When the call stopped, Emma stared at it for only another moment, before going back to her dreamcatcher with even more motivation than before.

* * *

“Hey, Alyssa.” Emma smiled, holding out a box. “Here. You were my secret partner.”

Alyssa stared at her in shock. “How?”

Emma paused. “Luck?”

“No, I mean-” Alyssa took out a smaller package. “I got  _ you _ as my secret partner.”

Emma gasped. “Oh my God. It’s a sign from the universe.”

Alyssa looked at her. “Soulmates…”

The two burst into laughter. After it died down Emma handed her the box gently. “Well, here you go. I uh, worked on it all day yesterday.” She smiled. 

Alyssa grinned, quickly unboxing the present and for a second Emma was glad that she didn’t wrap it because she’s convinced Alyssa would’ve torn it apart. Alyssa stared at the teal dreamcatcher with a lavender web and a few white seashells glued onto the ring that matched the feathers and beads. 

Alyssa gasped. "Aw, Em, you made this? It's amazing.”

“Yea, uhm-” Emma rubbed the back of her neck. “Before my grandpa died he made one for me when I first moved in. I was having nightmares about my parents and I don’t really believe in it but knowing someone took the time and effort to help me made me feel safe. I just.. I hope I can give the same feeling to you, Alyssa. Safe.” Emma whispered.

“Emma..” Alyssa smiled, looking at her full of love. “Oh, God, my presents shit compared to this.” She laughed.

“Hey, I’ll like anything you give me.” Emma grinned. Alyssa looked at her before giving her the small box. 

“I found it the other day. It’s not anything big but..” 

Emma gasped. “Aw, Alyssa, this is amazing. Put it on me?” She asked, holding up the box containing a purple beaded bracelet in one hand. Alyssa smiled, taking the box and the bracelet and carefully putting it on Emma’s hand. “Thank you.” Emma smiled, grinning bashfully. “I love it.”

Alyssa looked around at all the other people, then back at her. “Anything for you, Emma.”

Emma smiled.

* * *

Mayor Hawkins watched Alyssa and Emma exchange gifts, and just sighed, putting his head in his hands. “Those two.” He mumbled, walking off.

* * *

Emma fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist. She looked at the stars and thought of Alyssa, and honestly, if someone told her Alyssa Greene had strung every star in the sky up herself, Emma wouldn’t doubt it. There was just a wonder around her- this magic in her smile and laugh that far surpassed any Junimo or other weird unexplained she happened to come upon in Edgewater. Emma smiled, then thought about how all magic fades out eventually. She looked down. It always found its way back into her head, the thought. The realization. 

For probably the hundredth time that week alone, Emma thought bitterly of the community center.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

“You already have a straw hat.” Emma chuckled. “Why do you need another?”

“I  _ need  _ the glory of winning something, Emma.” Alyssa said, matter of factly. “Sad that you’re passing up the opportunity to get obliterated by me?”

“I need to do work today.” Emma said, exasperated. “I wish I could cheer you on, but duty calls, babe.”

“Why isn’t it work that can wait until tomorrow?” Alyssa mumbled. “It’s my last Egg Hunt in Edgewater. Gotta make it count.”

Emma looked at her silently. Alyssa’s face dropped. “Emma, I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“No, you’re right. Go get them, Alyssa. I believe in you. Sorry I can’t be there.” Emma smiled weakly. “I gotta go, okay? Love you.” She gently kissed Alyssa on the forehead before going inside her house. Alyssa watched her walk away and sighed.

* * *

“I think the forest green would work better as like, a carpet.” Emma said to the Junimo. “We need a light atmosphere. I’m thinking lemon yellow walls? Would that look like shit?”

The Junimo, naturally, didn’t respond. Emma slumped. “Whatever, I’m doing it, it seems like a good idea. Maybe harvest yellow.” She heard the door to the center creak open. “Mr. Hawkins? Is the Egg Hunt over already? Who won?” She asked without looking up. Another beat of silence. Emma turned around. “Mr. Hawki-”

She paused. Then gulped. 

“Hi, Mrs. Greene.”

“I had a feeling you’d be the one. I just hoped it wasn’t true.” Mrs. Greene’s shrill voice rang through the air. Emma felt herself get smaller. “I saw you weren’t at the Egg Hunt and I hoped for the best case scenario, but you’re still the one fixing the center, aren’t you?” Emma remained silent, staring down at her hands. “Why, Emma? You’re Alyssa’s best friend, and yet you’re trying to get rid of her? What do you have against me? You work for a great company-”

“I  _ worked  _ for your company. As in previously.” Emma stood up, speaking fast and harsh. “It wasn’t even a great one. It wasn’t even a  _ good  _ one. I only took it two years ago because my grandfather was dying in the hospital and I thought maybe I could make enough at Joja- maybe I could save him.” She took a step forward. “When that  _ didn’t work _ , when he died anyways, I couldn’t even go to the farm. I stayed working for another year because I felt like it was my fault. I didn’t like Joja, I never liked Joja. The only good thing Joja has ever brought me was Alyssa. Do you know how much I wish she didn’t have to leave?” She took a deep breath. “I-” She paused, having run out of words. Mrs. Greene stared at her, and Emma Nolan stared right back. 

“She wasn’t supposed to stay this long, Emma.”

“What?”

“At the Flower Dance, when you said you already had a membership, which I doubt now, I gave up. I knew that I wasn’t changing anyone in Edgewater’s mind. No one wanted me or Alyssa here. Except you. You were Alyssa’s first friend and even after everyone else had come around, you were still her closest. I admired that about you, Emma. I admired how much someone could care for my daughter, how happy she was. So I decided to extend our trip.” Mrs. Greene sighed. “Her and I are leaving the second this little  _ project  _ of yours is done. The only thing I haven’t figured out is how you feel about that.” With that, Mrs. Greene turned and walked out. Leaving Emma there staring blankly.

“I feel-” She muttered to an empty space. Emma sighed and got back to work.

* * *

Emma sat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she zoned out while on the phone with Greg.

  
“Emma, you’ve been silent. What’s wrong?”   
  


She shrugged, even though he couldn't see her. “Alyssa’s mom found out I’m fixing the community center. It’s- It’s nothing. I’m fine, I don’t care. I just kind of wish it could’ve been a secret a little longer.”

Greg paused. “Have you considered.. Asking Alyssa to not leave?” 

“I can’t force her to make that decision!” Emma sat up. “If she’s going to stay that’s something she has to decide for herself. I can’t have a part in that.”

“Emma, if you keep trying to get up on the high horse one day it’s going to throw you off.” Greg said blankly. “Also, you  _ already  _ have a part in that. If she stays it's because of you. Whether you want to be the one to influence her or not, at the end of the day, you’re someone she loves.”

“It's so weird watching her talk to her mom. It’s like a silent war that everyone else is watching. I think she just.. Doesn’t want to leave her mom alone. Mrs. Greene’s a very sad person once you look past the pantsuits.” 

Greg sighed dramatically. “Did you atleast have a conversation about the fact she’s leaving, and how you feel about it?”

Emma pauses. “..Yes!” She says proudly.

“One that lasted over five minutes?”

“No..” 

“Okay, okay, I’m visiting at the end of spring and staying for the summer because I’m in between shows. Then I can help you not be a fucking mess. Okay? Just don’t ruin shit before I get there.”   
  


“You’re asking a lot of me.” Emma mumbled.

“Emma.”

“Okay, okay fine.”

“Alright.” Greg replied. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Don’t be stupid. You have a tendency to do that. Both of you.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Bye Greg.” Then she hung up.

She frowned.

* * *

“Emma, are you alright?” Alyssa asked, her fingers gently skimming across Emma’s arm. 

Emma looked at her and blinked. “Huh? Oh, uhm, yea. Of course.” She smiled.

“You seem nervo-'' Alyssa began, before hearing her mothers voice.

“Alyssa!” Mrs. Greene began. “I need you to help me stock the shelves.”

Alyssa looked at Emma, shrugging and mouthing an apology before walking off. 

Emma's shoulders tensed, then she walked off. 

* * *

“Hey,” Alyssa said, rolling on top of Emma. “Let’s go on a date.”

Emma looked at her and smiled, then frowned. “Won't your mother get mad?”

“Why would she get mad?” Alyssa asked.

Holy shit, did Alyssa not know? Did Mrs. Greene not say she found her in the community center? “Uhm,” Emma thought quickly. “I don’t know. She pulled you away pretty fast the other day.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Are you sure you’re okay? Do you wanna t-”

“Yea, no. Yea. We should go on a date. Nick just started running the ice cream stand near the library. We can bring Kaylee and Shelby.”

“If it’s a date why are we bringing Kaylee and Shelby?” Alyssa questioned.

_ Because your mom hates me now.  _ “Because why not? Like a double date, except only we know it’s a double date.”

“Kaylee and Shelby aren’t even dating.” Alyssa chuckled.

Emma frowned. “Alyssa, they’ve been dating for months.”

“What?”

“Yea.” Emma laughed. “Come on, let's go.”

“Alright.

* * *

“Right, Emma?” Alyssa asked, nudging her.

“What?” Emma replied, still continuing to pick paint chips off of the faded green wooden table they were seated at.

“We’re talking about the time I won your straw hat. Did you zone out?” Alyssa smiled.

“A little.” Emma grinned back. “You didn’t win it. It was a pity prize for losing the egg hunt last year.”

“But this year I won.” Alyssa said proudly. 

“Wasn’t fair, honestly.” Shelby noted, taking a bite of her icecream sandwich. “Now you just have two straw hats.”

“I gave the one that I got as a prize to Eggbert. She looks fashionable with it.” Alyssa noted.

“You did? I missed that.” Emma mumbled. Slowly she faded out of reality again, thoughts drifting to Mrs. Greene and the pit of fear in her stomach. 

* * *

Alyssa stretched when she got in her room, shutting the door. After getting into pajamas she pulled out her phone, looking at a string of texts with Emma. Did she do something? Did something else happen? 

She laid awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, her straw hat in her hands. 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Emma loaded the last potato into a bag, and looked up. She squinted when she heard running and drew her eyes towards the entrance to the farm before seeing-

“Emma Nolan.” Alyssa strided towards her, before grabbing onto the collar of her flannel. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”   


“Wh-what?” Emma stammered.

“You’ve been avoiding me, or trying to not be seen around me- did.. I do something?” Alyssa’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“What? Oh, God, no. No, Alyssa. Never. I promise you didn’t do anything.” 

“Then what happened?” Alyssa asked, feet planted firm on the ground. 

“..Do you want to go inside and watch a movie?” Emma mumbled weakly.

“No. Emma, you can’t keep avoiding this. Tell me what’s wrong, please.”

Emma sighed. “Okay. Can you uh.. Let go of me?”

“Oh. Oops, sorry.” Alyssa mumbled, letting go of her shirt. “So?”

Emma sat down on the steps of the porch. “Sit?” Alyssa did. “Uhm, during the Egg Hunt I was working on the community center, and your mom found me there, so I’m pretty sure she hates me now. I just don’t want to upset her any more than I already have.” Emma shrugged.

“The community center is what’s got you like this?” Alyssa paused for a second, before gently grabbing Emma’s hand. “Let’s talk about this, okay? We never really had a good talk about the center.” 

“I don’t want you to leave.” Emma mumbled. “I don’t want to have to lose you, but I don’t want to make you leave your mom. Because that’s a hard decision too! I don’t want to push anything on you or make you decide between anything because any choice you make should be on your own terms. I’ve been beating myself up over this but I can’t just go back on a promise. I told Mr. Hawkins I’d do this. He’s so excited for it. I can’t let him down, I can’t let this place down, but to do that I’d have to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Emma, I-” Alyssa paused. “I don’t know what to say. It’s like you said, I don’t want to leave you, but I don’t want to leave my mom. I just feel so stuck, all the time. Ever since dad left, I feel guilty at even thinking of leaving her. I want to be my own person but I don’t want to feel upset that my mom has to be alone. Not like I’d even  _ know _ how to be my own person at this point.” She sighed, resting her head on Emma’s shoulder. “Even though I know I can be away from her without leaving her life completely. It’s scary.”

“What are we gonna do?” Emma asked. 

Alyssa looked up at her, sad. “I don’t know.”

* * *

Greg made his debut right before the Flower Dance, luckily. Emma smiled as he showed off the suit he’d brought. 

“Kevin and I are going to dance next week. What about you and Alyssa?”

“Oh, her mom still doesn’t..” Emma trailed off. “Maybe. I hope. But probably not.”

Greg huffed. “And you had a talk with her, right?”

“Yea! A longer one this time. We both still don’t know what we’re gonna do but we’re trying to figure it out.” 

“Idiots.” Greg grinned.

Emma threw a pillow at him. “Dumbass.”

“You’re on.” He laughed, picking up another pillow.

* * *

“Barry, I need help again.” Emma spoke, walking up to him.

“Flower Dance?” Barry replied nonchalant. 

“You know it. I was wondering if um, maybe I could wear a suit this time?” Emma asked. “I wasn’t really comfortable in the dress last time and well-”

“Oh thank God, I thought you’d never ask.”

“What?” Emma tilted her head.

“You looked amazing in that dress, Emma, don’t get me wrong, but to look good you can’t just wear some pretty fabric and be done, you have to  _ feel good  _ too. That matters more than the actual clothes sometimes. Not most of the time, but definitely on some occasions.  _ This _ is one of those occasions. Lets go, right now, immediately.” 

“Wha- right now?” Emma stammered. Barry nodded.

“Yes! No time like the present. Come on now, let’s go.” 

* * *

Emma looked towards Alyssa as Barry dragged her across town. She gave a nervous smile and a wave before following her friend. Alyssa chuckled.

* * *

“You know, Emma asked me to visit the first time because she was stupid and in love with you.” Greg grinned.

“Greg!” Emma frowned. “Shut up.”

Alyssa laughed. “Aw, no, babe that’s cute.” 

She flushed. “Not- it’s not cute. He’s dumb.”

“Not as dumb as you two.”

“Woooow.” Alyssa grinned, playfully smacking his arm.

  
Greg stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes and gasped. “Oh my God.”

Barry and Betsy grinned. “Right? You look fabulous.” He smiled.

“Give me a second, sweetie.” Betsy began, running into the other room. “You need a tie!”

“Right, yea. I forgot ties were a thing.” Emma laughed, looking at her vintage tux. “I feel..”

“Glamorous? Amazing? Grand?” Barry questioned, eyes sparkling.

“Like me.” Emma said softly. 

“Right.” Barry put a hand on her shoulder. “That’s what’s most important, you know.” 

Betsy came rushing in. “Emma, dear, I really want to see you in this.” She said, putting a purple, pink, and blue floral tie on Emma. “This was your grandfathers. I think he would’ve liked you to wear it at least once.”

Emma’s grin only grew wider. She hugged her gran. “Thanks, Gran. Thank you." She whispered, tears pricking her eyes. 

She heard Barry sniffle.

* * *

“Emma! Hey- wow.” Emma turned around to see Alyssa standing there shocked, looking her up and down. She blushed. 

“Like it?” Emma grinned, adjusting her tie. 

“Yea. Yes. Oh my God, you look so-” Alyssa stopped herself, remembering they were in public. “Nice. Charming. Dashing.” 

“You look beautiful.” Emma whispered just loud enough for Alyssa to hear.

Alyssa flushed, then looked towards Hawkins, and then Greg and Kevin, and then back at Emma. “Lets dance.” 

Emma’s heart skipped a beat. “Let’s what?” 

“Let’s dance, Emma. You and me. Come on. Why not?” 

“Really?” Emma asked. “But, your mom- won’t she be mad?”

Alyssa’s eyes drifted towards her mother, who was staring at them. “Who cares? Come on.” She tugged at Emma’s hands, leading her towards the middle of the party.

Emma smiled. “Okay.”

* * *

Emma and Alyssa danced as the world faded away, until their feet were sore, and until Mrs. Greene’s eyes didn’t burn into the back of their heads as they swayed. They lost themselves in each other and smiled while doing it.

* * *

Emma laughed all the way to the Nolan farm, and kept laughing with Alyssa as they reached the steps. “Sit with me.” Emma spoke softly, carefully sitting on the porch step. Alyssa did, and they smiled, leaning against one another.

“Today was amazing.” Emma whispered.

“I love you.” Alyssa mumbled, pulling Emma in by her tie. 

“I love you too.”

  
  



End file.
